The Dream Contraption
by timelord2
Summary: (Crossover with, others than written: SHERLOCK AND THE X-MEN) A girl finds out a way to travel between dimensions. She experiences the ups and downs in many of them just to discover what role she really has been playing in the universe all along, and that she has more in common with the characters than just having had watched their shows.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first real fanfic and I came up with a idea for a multi-crossover when I had a hard time falling asleep, but I hope that won't affect the story itself or the way it was written!  
This is more like a prologue than a chapter, that's why it's so short, but have mercy it will come soon ;)  
Hope you'll enjoy it!  
_**

I felt the stung.

Soon came the heat, the flames and the continually raising temperature.  
As planned.  
Only moments left now...

"Scott" I thought. "Scott"  
Thoughts became words, and words became screams.

"SCOTT!"

I stretched my arm as far as I could towards the man that I've seen so many times, talked to so many times, held so many times,  
but now could not do any of them.

No more.

His image flickered and changed to a taller and darker man. The man was staring into the dirty, grey sand which covered the ground.  
You could not see his face, but I did not have to. The sadness that haunted this man's expression was most certainly there,  
even though his black hair disguised what was left to see of it.

"Please" I thought, said, screamed. I could not tell the difference anymore. "Look at me"

The surging, heated feeling traced itself to everyone of my cells, longing to embrace my body in an explosive white light.  
Not even a second left on this surface anymore.

I knew this was crucial, and I knew that a man needed a sun to burn up and there was his girl waiting, very far away.  
I could still feel both of them in my head, but there is a time for everything, and now is the time to let go, and my body was just beginning to  
understand that and I could feel my life loosen.

I turned my head in the dark haired man's direction one more time, I dared not to open my eyes for a possible disappointment.  
But when I did, I embraced the sad man's green eyes looking into mine and in my last moment, that felt like it lasted forever,  
I could finally know peace.

The calmness and the white light were now paralleled and overtook my whole being as we travelled together into the darkness splitting into a billion pieces.

This is the story of how I lived my life to the fullest, exploring the never ending scenarios of dimensions and the relationships of many lives, enjoying happiness beyond imagination and grieving above comprehension.

And this is how it starts.


	2. Chapter 1: The Contraption

**Here is a little longer chapter, instead of the tiny prologue!**  
**_**

*extremely loud alarm clock ringing*

"Holy mother of Gallifrey..."

The thought of getting out of bed in the middle of the night was as trembling as the crappy IKEA alarm clock I got last week.

"I have to get rid of that" I said not nearly as loud to myself as the clock sounded.

As soon as I was up and out of bed I forced myself to look in the mirror for how bad the damage was after sleeping with make-up.  
Huh, my big red curly hair had been flattened out on one side, and one side only, making me look like some kind of female Two-Face.  
And the make-up? As long as I didn't look like the Joker I considered myself lucky, and in that moment when I thought of that  
sentence I could feel my standards smashing to the floor.  
But it was not that bad actually, so no DC-Comics-villain-themed look today.

Even though I in the least did not enjoy leaving my pillow all by itself at home, I kind of found the idea of driving far in my red Saab  
very soothing.  
And my destination was very calming as well. A science-fiction convention more oriented toward the actual science. They are displaying  
weird stuff people have built in their endeavors to construct time-machines from various movies and TV-shows, phasers from Star Trek,  
lightsabres from Star Wars, man, even their own droids.

I am not really into that kind of constructing myself, but I like to walk around and laugh a little to myself watching how people  
constantly fail. A kind of gloating I assume. I love gloating.

"Keys, wallet, sonic screwdriver, drivers license, car keys... And my bag."

Always reminding myself to bring the important stuff with me when going on a more extended trip  
is a top necessity for me. I have forgotten my keys almost everywhere I've gone for the last six years and I am  
tired of phoning everybody and go "Hi! It's me, I know I left for only five minutes ago but...Yes, I have... No, I don't...  
Oh, you have them? Great, see you in 10".

If I was an astronaut I would with the most certainty leave my keys somewhere in space or on the moon.

Well, all that matters now is that they stay in my pocket or my bag until I get home again and that they don't decide to move to Marocco all by themselves.

I really need to get my packing together, too... With all I know people could think I was hiding a body in there with all the trouble I am having with  
getting this piece of crap to the car.

Doing one last check that I have everything I need for a one week trip and don't forget anything in my appartment.  
When I walk into my bedroom I'm having a silent stand-off with my alarm clock.

"Heck no"  
I say to the idea that I might actually need a alarm clock to be on the safe side in the morning.

Driving through the night was as relaxing as my mind had predicted. The goddess of the night was with me and I, in the words of Poe,  
did not have to disguise her presence.

When my audience with the goddess had ended, I had finally arrived at the convention.

After making my routine of calling every douchebag I saw for different names in different languages at the parking lot, I could finally make my way in.

Seeing that they had increased the number of fire extinguishers already in the lobby started my little gloated feel trip.  
The people in the queue was the same type as last year, and the year before that and so on. You could almost count the number of  
electric shocks some of these people had had when they built their droids and lightsabers.

After drafting through the crowd for while, I managed to get to the ticket box.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I have booked one ticket"

"Name, please?"

"Jeanine Quaray, Q-U-A-R-A-Y"

"I am sorry but I can not find any booking number in that name"

"Oh, pardon me, I resently changed my name"  
This sounded like a lie big as Russia, but it was true. I was so tired of having to spell my surname out my entire life so I simplified it to Quai.  
It does actually mean 'bridge' or 'dock' in French, so I kind of like it because of that, too.

"Try Quai instead, Q-U-A-I"

"Here it is. Ticket for one and for the entire convention, yes?"

I had the ticket and from now on it was only pure satisfaction.

The place was really crowded. Sure, this kind of con is always filled with a bigger amount of humans, but this full? It hadn't been this full in years.  
I made my way to a more lonely place in the big hall where a man in his fifties sat in his little stall with his little metal junk at the centre of a table  
and some graphs were displayed at the booth's walls around him.  
I think his loneliness spreaded and transformed itself and became a kind of guilt for me that forced my body to come and see what he had built.

"What have you got there?"

He looked at me like I was an alien and that he completely had forgotten every kind of communicating there is.

"Ehhrm, it is a teleporter to parallel worlds!" He said suddenly with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh, interesting. How does it work?" When he began to explain I had to concentrate so hard not to laugh out loud, so I had no idea what he was saying.  
Not saying that I would understand otherwise if I hadn't had to fix myself not to cause a scene over the  
most ridiculous thing I ever had found at this kind of convention.

He kept talking for quite a while and occasionaly I could hear some spread out word like accesscode, rift, quantum mechanics, Einstein and such,  
but I was too busy thinking about how much it would cost me to call to another dimension to find out if I had forgotten my keys on Asgard and if  
that was something I could get anything out from my insurance for.

Suddenly I noticed that the man had stopped talking and was showing a book to me.

"What is this?" I figured maybe a little too loud.

"A kind of users manual that I've put together from my travels with codes and logistics and graphs and..."

"Hmpft, From his 'travels' to the mental clinic across town" I thought, cruely to myself. "Do you sell it?"

"Yes" He replied in a straight and simple phrase, nothing I had expected.

"How much?" Out of pity for the little nut-head, I had to buy it.

"5 pounds. Or we could negotiate about a more reasonable price if you..."

"No, no. I'll take it for 5 quid."

I looked at the book with its redish cover. Quite thick, maybe 300-400 pages? Not bad at all for a thing like this. I read the author's name, the little nut-head's, written in big white letters at the top; Peter Shangry.

"That is a name I will put in my scrapbook from this convention" I thought, but I never did.  
Yet, I have never forgotten that name, not since I heard it the first time today.

I started to make my way out from this booth, but then I realised something.

"What is its name?"

"The book?" nut-head replied.

"No, the dimension thingy. What's it called?"

"Oh... The Dream Contraption."  
_

**End of the official chapter one! **  
**I will soon be out with another one aswell, but until then: Do tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Sorry for the waiting with this chapter. But it is extra long, and I can also promise that next chapter the character will run into a sociopath and a blue box... ;)**

I continued walking around the convention, looking a little half-interested at some failed technology.  
Well... at least I thought it was technology and not someone's half-eaten sandwich.  
Because seriously, you could almost not tell the difference with some 'biological circuits'.

Hm... a new game maybe. 'Biological-circuit-or-lunch'. I have to play it later this week.

Even though all these thoughts rushed back and forward in my head, there was one thing I couldn't let go.  
The Dream Contraption.

I could not stop thinking about the possibilities that existed if this thingy actually worked.  
All the places I could go to.  
All the heroes I could meet.  
All the characters I could meet.

This is insane.

Even if that piece of junk by Mr. Little nut-head WOULD work, there would be billions and enormous figures only with the possibility  
that I would meet exactly those I wanted to in that world.

Let's just say Doctor Who. They travel through the entire time and space, so why would I by any chance meet the Doctor even  
if I was in the same universe as he is.

But still, what if I did see the T.A.R.D.I.S. and him. It would be worth leaving this world and rely on some metal crap to reach it  
would be nothing compared with what I could gain.

I took the book out of my bag, just to see what it actually said in there.  
You know.  
Only because of that.  
*cough*

"The Journeys of Peter Shangry" one chapter was named. "Huh, cute" I said, maybe a little too loud because people started staring at me  
like I was some kind of biological circuit that actually worked and that it was more weird than positive. So I just moved in to a darker  
and empty corner.

I began reading the chapter of which name I just said out loud.

"One of the first things I noticed during my travels, was that you often became the parallel world's version of yourself.  
But sometimes you wouldn't exist in the world you were traveling to, so you sort of just travels like it was an ordinary trip without meeting  
anyone who you are a father to or suddenly to realize that you have seven children and that you actually died in world war VI and scared the crap  
out of your entire family by showing up at a supermarket nearby. You kind of don't have to do that if you don't exist. But despite all this,  
many of my dreams have come true, like a fairy tale I have drifted among the stars and climbed to the highest top of my mountain of expectations  
and not for once I have fallen down. Therefor the name. A machine that makes dreams. A Dream Contraption."

Wow. Even if he lost me not even half the way through just one sentence, this really sounded like something that actually had happened.

As I read more and more and more of the book, I was almost convinced that the Dream Contraption actually worked.

I was completely stunned.

And I know that it must be the book that did it, because these guys' phasers would not stun anyone in a million years.

"I must be tired. That's all" I told myself. Because believing in what I just read would not make any sense. I could if so change my life.  
Be the person I maybe is in another world. Something more.

And maybe something less, a voice in the back of my head said, but currently I just wanted it to shut up and go back to what it came from.

Still...the little nut-head's machine CAN'T work. It must be impossible.

But what if it does work? Then I could travel to all sorts of places!

Seriously, now. It is time to drop the book and head back to the hotel to get some serious sleep.

But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't let go of the thought of it.  
I was started to grow an idea.  
And then I was growing more energetic.  
I was growing more restless.  
I was growing more impatient.  
I was growing more crazy.  
I was crazy.  
Crazy is not an emotion or a state of mind.  
Crazy is me not letting go of this thought.

Argh, I knew it had to come to this. What's the clock? A measurement of time. And the time was 2:30 am.

Nothing good happens after 2:00 am.

And this idea.  
It was far from good.

If good was a planet, this idea or plan was the black hole across the entire universe sucking everything, including time and light, into it.

Plan Black Hole it was.

And the plan?  
Huh, I was going to steal the Dream Contraption.

Now... planning.  
I have seen enough movies to know that days or even weeks of planning is needed to pull off this sort of thing.  
Sure, high security was nothing I was bothered about since I don't even think the personnel at this convention takes it seriously.  
But I expected that those who actually displayed their artifacts of weirdness wanted some security because they pay for showing their stuff here.

"Yet, how shalleth I find out how thee stuff is protecteth?" I said in my most posh Shakespearean voice that I get  
either from the clock being 2:00 am or a couple of pints.

"Maybe you can Google a map of the exhibition building and there after find out any secret or hidden rooms where they keep it" A brilliant voice somewhere  
in my head said.

At four o'clock AM, when I finally got the courage to deliver the sad news to myself that I am a terrible googler and a terrible burglar, I had come to  
the desperate thought of just calling and ask.  
And so I did.  
And so they also did tell me that all the 'scientists and inventors' are responsible for their own inventions and their inventions securities.  
And so they also told me that a certain Mr. Peter Shangry lived at the same hotel and even on the same floor as I did.  
And so I hung up the phone and so I also banged my head a number of 16 times against the wall giving myself a rather unpleasant gift of a severe headache  
and a black-out.

The sleep, even though it was brutally forced, was very satisfying.  
I managed to pull myself up from where I was lying and the mark I found on my forehead when I accidently faced a mirror,  
was the direct opposite of very satisfying.  
It was a nice blue-purple contrast against my red hair, which made it stick out even more. FAN-tastic.

Realizing that in merely an hour the second day of the convention would start and I had to go get some breakfast before that, was part of  
this wonderful, refreshing morning.

Take my keys. Take my bag. Tie my shoes. Re-button my shirt. Huh, with the trouble I had with these god-forbid-that-they-even-let-these-be-this-small-buttons  
I laughed at the thought about that I actually though about breaking in and steal.

This thought was still amusing when I was on my way out of my room and had just finished locking the door.

"Ohh, maaan! How could I?!" I thought over and over.

Then I turned around by the noise of someone coughing just behind me.

I saw a little, middle-aged man handing me something that was wrapped in a brownish bit of cloth. Little Nut-head?

"Would you... would you mind holding this for me for just a sec? I forgot a couple of things in my room and this is pretty heavy to run with" Peter Shangry said a  
little like he was in a hurry. He didn't even wait for me to answer, he just gave the thing to me and ran down the corridor.

The next thing I did, I'm not proud of. Not proud of at all. But I do not regret it for one moment.

I ran down the opposite direction of the hall, towards the elevators and screamed "LOOOKIII'D!" with the Dream Contraption in my arms.

When in the elevator, I dialed a number I had memorized from calling so many times.

"Hello, this is Stanstead airport, how can I help you?" A woman's voice said.

"Hi" I answered while I was catching my breath and laughed frenetically. "I'd like to book one seat on the next plane to Cardiff."

I told her all the details she needed to know, while jumping into a taxi someone for 2 seconds had left.

"Is everything OK?" The airport-woman asked when I forgot to answer something she'd said.

"Oh, yes. Perfect. I'm just in a hurry. Because I'm going to find the Doctor."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
